Noble Fiance
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Ichigo yang kepo-nya kumat, menanyakan pada Yoruichi apakah waktu kecil Byakuya pernah dijodohkan layaknya keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Kalo memang pernah, lalu dengan siapa? Warn : OOC, ga-je, humor garing. Dont like just read, like? hope you enjoy...RnR please...


Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning :Maybe OOC, typo, ga-je, humor garing (banget), alur ngacak dari penyelamatan Rurichio Kasumiyoji, tokoh asal ambil de-el el. Crita ini gak ada hubungannya sama cerita Bleach yang asli, ide original, jadi kalo ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, itu bukan kesengajaan. Don't like? Just read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic…

Summary : Seperti yang kita tahu, hampir seluruh keluarga bangsawan mempunyai kebiasaan menjodohkan putra putri mereka dengan bangsawan lainnya bahkan pada usia dini. Lalu…siapa yang pernah ditunangkan dengan Byakuya saat bangsawan itu masih kecil?

.

.

.

Noble Fiance

.

.

.

Tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya, malam itu kediaman Urahara tampak sangat ramai. Sepertinya sedang ada pesta.

"Mari bersulaaaaannnnggg…" seru Renji.

"Cheeeeerrrsss…!" sambut yang lainnya lalu saling membenturkan gelas minuman mereka.

"Fuaah, kita rayakan keberhasilan kita menyelamatkan tuan putri keluarga Kasumiyoji," ucap Renji setengah mabuk.

"Tch! Biasanya juga tidak begini walau habis menyelamatkan apapun," gerutu Ichigo, meminum juz jeruknya. Dia kan belum cukup umur untuk minum sake.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, nikmati saja pestanya. Atau kau Cuma kesal karena belum boleh minum sake, eh, bocah?" ledek Renji.

"Haaahh? Bocah katamu?" sewot Ichigo.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua, jangan mulai lagi," cegah Rukia sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Tu-tunggu. Rukia, apa yang kau minum itu?" tunjuk Ichigo.

"Sake."

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

"Secara teknis aku sudah cukup umur, Ichigo."

"Hiiiiieeehhh…" erang Ichigo, mengutuk umur shinigami yang bisa molor panjang begitu.

Untuk kemudian Ichigo diam, hanya mengamati Ginta dan Ururu yang sibuk berkelahi, lalu Urahara dan bawahannya yang berkumis tebal itu entah sedang membicarakan apa, dan teman-temannya yang sibuk minum minuman masing-masing.

"Ne, aku tidak melihat Yoruichi-san," ujar Inoue.

"Owh, dia sedang pergi. Katanya ingin mengundang seseorang kesini," jawab Urahara. "Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, dia tidak hanya sekedar ingin mengundang orang itu tapi mengerjainya."

"Oia, ngomong-ngomong soal Rurichio…" ucap Ichigo yang sedari tadi melamun. "Yoruichi juga keluarga bangsawan kan? Apa dia dulu juga dijodohkan seperti Rurichio saat ini?"

"Eh?" tak terpikirkan oleh Rukia.

"Ah, lalu Byakuya juga. Apa dulu dia dijodohkan seperti Rurichio?"

"Eeeehhh?" kali ini semua orang. Mereka saling pandang hingga Ichigo dan Renji nyengir jahil dan langsung menginterogasi Rukia. Sepertinya ingin mencari bahan untuk mengejek bangsawan muda satu itu, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nah Rukia, seperti apa tunangannya Byakuya dulu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa taicho juga dulu pernah kabur gara-gara dijodohkan seperti Rurichio?" Renji ikut-ikutan.

"Ma-mana aku tahu, aku kan diadopsi," sweatdrop Rukia.

"Heeeh, nggak berguna," oceh Ichigo sembari membalik badan diikuti Renji.

"Apa katamu?" BLETAK! Dua tinju Rukia sukses mendarat di kepala kedua teman berisiknya.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya bertarung (?), tiba-tiba senkaimon khusus keluarga bangsawan terbuka dan Yoruichi muncul dari sana.

"Heeeh, susah sekali mengajaknya," omel Yoruichi yang memegang rantai di pundaknya. Rantai itu terhubung ke sesuatu yang masih berada dalam senkaimon, tapi tak dapat dilihat Ichigo cs karena cahaya putih yang menyelimuti senkaimon itu.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali Yoruichi-san," ucap Ichigo bersemangat.

"Ha? Apa?" tatap Yoruichi pada Ichigo.

"Kau keluarga bangsawan kan? Dulu kau juga kenal Byakuya waktu kecil, lalu apa kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan dengan Byakuya waktu dia kecil dulu?"

Hening sesaat, hingga…

"Bwahahahahahahahaha…" tawa Yoruichi. "Baru saja mau mengerjainya ternyata sudah dapat bahan baru untuk meledeknya," Yoruichi lalu menarik rantai yang dipegangnya dan menghentakkannya ke depan, menampakkan sosok seseorang yang diikat rantai oleh Yoruichi dan kini sosok itu terbanting dengan elite-nya keluar senkaimon.

"Byakuya/Nii-sama/Taicho/Kuchiki-san/Kuchiki-sama/Kuchiki-dono?" ucap mereka bersamaan begitu mengenali sosok yang dirantai itu.

Byakuya Cuma membuang muka saat Ichigo cs mencoba menahan tawa.

"Ne~ Kuchiki-kun, kau masih sering bermain dengan Yoruichi-san rupanya," ucap Urahara yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari Byakuya.

"Nah nah Byakuya, kau mau aku yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo atau kau mau menjawabnya sendiri?" ledek Yoruichi sambil bertolak pinggang dan sedikit membungkuk pada Byakuya yang duduk dengan acuhnya.

Byakuya hanya melayangkan deathglare yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada bake-neko satu itu.

"Kau ingin tahu, Ichigo?" Yoruichi beralih menatap Ichigo, Ichigo mengangguk cepat. "Heh, akulah tunangan yang dipilih secara langsung oleh Byakuya di hadapan empat keluarga bangsawan Soul Society," cengir Yoruichi. "Dan bahkan dia melamarku di saat yang kelewat resmi."

"HAAAAAAHHHHHH?" shock yang lainnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Saat itu keempat keluarga bangsawan sedang mengadakan pertemuan resmi, beberapa anggota keluarga mereka akan ada yang saling ditunangkan, tapi tidak termasuk Byakuya dan Yoruichi. Mereka hanya menghadiri acara. Byakuya kecil yang sok dewasa, duduk di belakang para tetua keluarga Kuchiki, sementara Yoruichi duduk di deretan yang sama dengan Byakuya hanya saja di belakang para tetua keluarga Sihouin.

Karena bosan dengan acara yang kelewat resmi, Yoruichi diam-diam menyobek hakama putihnya, lalu menulisinya dengan jari yang ia gigit sampai berdarah, lalu melemparkannya pada Byakuya.

Twitch!

Byakuya hanya berkedut kesal saat potongan kain itu mendarat di pipinya. Tapi ekspresinya tetap lempeng seakan bersikap 'aku sudah dewasa dan aku calon penerus keluarga Kuchiki selanjutnya, jadi aku tidak boleh bermain apalagi di acara resmi begini'.

Karena kesal tak ditanggapi, Yoruichi melempar satu sobekan kain lagi. Masih tak ada respon, hingga sobekan ketiga. Barulah Byakuya menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada Yoruichi yang hanya nyengir kuda. Dengan kesal, Byakuya-pun membuka lipatan kain itu dan membaca tulisannya.

Kain pertama. 'Jangan serius begitu, bocah.'

Yang kedua. 'Woi, berwajah sok dewasa begitu, tetap saja kawaii :p'

Twitch!

Yang ketiga. 'Ah, jangan-jangan kau iri ingin tunangan juga?'

"Grrr…" Byakuya lalu menyobek sedikit hakamanya, menulis dengan darah sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoruichi.

'Jangan ganggu aku, BAKE-NEKO!' dan melemparnya pada Yoruichi. Yoruichi nyengir membaca itu, lalu membalas lagi.

'Nah, benar. Kau iri ingin tunangan.'

Byakuya membalas lagi. 'Aku tidak iri! Kau juga belum ingin mati kan?'

Yoruichi mengernyit membaca balasan Byakuya yang rada gak nyambung. Tapi lalu sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya, pemikiran bahwa mungkin Kuchiki kecil itu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Yoruichi nyaris tertawa. Yoruichi kembali membalas, tak peduli kalau lengan hakama nya sudah robek banyak. Peduli setan.

'Byakuya, tunangan itu apa sih?' tulis Yoruichi.

'Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!' balas Byakuya.

'Atau kau tak berani tunangan?' Yoruichi ingin membuktikan pemikirannya.

'Siapa bilang aku tidak berani!'

'Denganku saja tidak pernah menang. Bagaimana dengan orang lain?" Yoruichi semakin yakin dengan persepsinya.

'Aku berani! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!'

'Oya? Main pedang kayu saja tidak becus :p'

Oke, kesabaran Byakuya habis. Dia itu mudah naik darah dan sangat keras kepala, jadi tidak salah kalau dia mengamuk Cuma gara-gara ini. Sontak dia bangkit dan mengacungkan pedang kayunya—yang entah bagaimana selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi—pada Yoruichi sambil berteriak.

"Kalau begitu jadilah tunanganku! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa membuatmu berlutut pasrah padaku!" teriaknya yang sontak membuat suasana hening dan seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Hell, orang-orang pasti salah persepsi soal ucapan Byakuya tentang 'tunangan' dan 'membuatmu pasrah'.

"B-Byakuya…" ucap Ginrei Kuchiki tidak percaya.

"Gwahahahahaha…" tawa Yoruichi dan bangkit, bertolak pinggang menghadap Byakuya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku terima! Lalu…bagaimana kalau aku yang membuatmu pasrah di bawah tubuhku?" ucap Yoruichi yang sengaja membuat salah persepsi bagi orang-orang dan tidak disadari oleh kepolosan Byakuya.

"Heh! Lihat saja nanti. Hiyaaaaaahhhh!" Byakuya berlari menerjang Yoruichi dengan pedang siap menebas.

"Tunggu," cegah Soujun Kuchiki, sepertinya cuma dia yang memahami kesalahpahaman putra semata wayangnya itu.

Byakuya pun berhenti bergerak dan menatap ayahnya dengan kesal.

"Byakuya-kun, tunangan itu apa sih?" tanya Soujun dengan senyum lembut.

Twich!

Byakuya kembali berkedut kesal, pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diberikan Yoruichi.

"Kalian pikir aku masih kecil dan tidak tau apa-apa, begitu?!" kesal Byakuya. "Sudah jelas kan, tunangan itu menyatukan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sebagai rival abadi yang akan saling bertarung sampai ada yang mati!" Byakuya kembali menghadap Yoruichi dan mengacungkan pedangnya. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah berbaikan dengan Bake-neko itu, lalu aku akan bertarung dengannya dan mengalahkannya lalu membunuhnya tanpa ampun!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Ichigo dan yang lainnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa setelah Yoruichi menceritakan bagaimana Byakuya 'melamarnya' dan menjadikannya sebagai 'tunangan'. Bahkan Rukia, adik yang sangat menghormati kakaknya itu, juga ikut terkikik geli—karena masih berusaha menahan supaya tidak tertawa lepas—.

"Hahahahahahahaha rival abadi katanya gyahahahahaha…" Tawa Ichigo sambil guling-guling dan mukul-mukul tatami.

"Yeah, begitulah. Sejak saat itu aku resmi menjadi 'tunangan' Byakuya," tawaYoruichi.

"Da-dan…hahahahaha…apa tadi….hahah-…"

Grooooooooo!

Tiba-tiba reiatsu kapten divisi enam itu membungkam suasana. Dan kini Ichigo cs menatap horror pada sosok Byakuya yang lengkap dengan aura membunuhnya. Ginta, Ururu, dan Inoue saja langsung pingsan karena sesak merasakan reiatsu Rokubantai Taicho itu.

"Haha…" Ichigo tertawa canggung dengan raut ketakutan.

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar manis kalau marah begini, Byakuya," Yoruichi malah tertawa dan…cup!

Mata Byakuya…tidak, tapi semuanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Yoruichi mengecup bibir Byakuya.

"Hihi kita kan tunangan," cengir Yoruichi watados sementara yang lain cengok, sedangkan Byakuya menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan sedikit semburat merah menghiiasi pipinya.

Aish! Manisnya… . #cipok Byakuya

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Oke, ga-je banget kan? Tapi yah, author penasaran aja apa dulu Byakuya dijodohin ma keluarganya apa gak. Kalau iya, maka author adalah tunangan Byakuya dari jaman baheula sampe sekarang. Muahahahaha #dibacok Byaku's FG

Mind to review?


End file.
